


Ruby Red and Cotton Candy

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [1]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lauren is surprised by how comfortable she's gotten with Parisa, but mostly she's just surprised by how not surprised she is, like they were meant to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Red and Cotton Candy

Lauren and Parisa are slouching in bean bags, side by side. Both on their phones, Lauren's scrolling through twitter, Parisa's close to beating Butterscotch Boulders in Candy Crush. It's a comfortable silence that Lauren enjoys, her bare leg flush against Parisa's skinny jeans. It's something incredibly normal that's hard to find in this brand new world of fame. Something that she misses.

Parisa laughs.

"What?"

"You're humming to yourself again."

Lauren grins in embarrassment.

"Was I?"

"Yeah, you do that a lot. It's quite endearing, actually." Parisa squeezes her cheek, and Lauren lets her. She usually hates that, but with Parisa, she doesn't mind. She doesn't mind anything with Parisa, just enjoys the warmth she feels whenever she's around.

So Lauren lets her ankle link with Parisa's, putting down her phone as she learns her head onto Parisa's shoulder. Sometimes Lauren is surprised by how comfortable she's gotten with Parisa, all of Only the Young, in fact. But mostly, she just surprised by how not surprised she is, like the four of them were always supposed to be part of her life, how she falls into their group like a missing puzzle piece.

She watches with a blank star as Parisa's perfect manicured nails flick the LED candies into place. She curses when she runs out of moves, quick to start the level again.

"Why don't you just buy more lives?" Lauren asks. "After you win the X Factor, you guys'll have plenty of money for still Iphone games." She jokes. Parisa laughs.

"We'll win, huh?"

Lauren nods, scrunching her nose.

"Yep, and you'll be world famous and tour all around the world..."

"And you can come with us on our tours, open our shows and be our own little groupie." They're both laughing now, Candy Crush forgotten as Lauren leans closer into Parisa without realizing it. Her far leg drapes over Parisa's, a hand falling onto her thigh. It's not until she looks up, their noses almost touching, that Lauren realizes their less-than-normal proximity.

Lauren's eyes go quick to Parisa's lips, the bright red lips an inch or so from hers. Lauren used to wear lipstick like that. Through the audition process, for most of her teenage life before now, red lipstick was Lauren's thing. It made her feel older, less like a child and more like a woman. But when she got to the live shows, the stylists switched out the classic red for a cotton-candy-pink gloss. It's new, it's different, but Lauren's come to love it. Parisa pulls it off better anyway. Especially now, only a few inches away.

The warmth in Lauren's chest has become tense with nerves. She can feel with fire every place where her body touches Parisa's. Her toes bumping against Parisa's converse, Lauren's hand fallen innocently onto her thigh, their shoulders pressed together, noses almost touching. And Parisa's eyes, looking at her, into Lauren's eyes, inquiring.

So Parisa leans forward just a touch, knocking their noses together, giving the initiative to Lauren. Lauren could close the gap now if she wanted to. To kiss Parisa like the knot in her stomach wants her to. So she lets herself cave into her gut wants, regardless of consequences that seem to hold no weight in the moment.

Parisa kisses her like she's made of porcelain. Her hand tentatively cups Lauren's cheek, their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. Still, Lauren feels her stomach twist in ways she's never felt before, not with her boyfriend, not ever. Lauren's fingers did into Parisa's thigh, opening her mouth to invite her further.

Parisa continues to be cautious, threading her fingers through Lauren's hair around the back of her head, tilting it to the side. Lauren reaches up to grab her shoulder, pulling her closer, her leg falling between Parisa's.

Lauren doesn't realize she's barely remembered to breathe until they part, and her breath comes in in a sharp intake. Her lips feel swollen, as do Parisa's look, the red and pink lip color mixed together.

"Woah."

"Yeah..."


End file.
